


Off the Spiral: Shaft

by GreyInnocence



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyInnocence/pseuds/GreyInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harada Kyousuke's job on hotel security had always seemed incredibly mundane, until something on the monitor caught his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Spiral: Shaft

A/N: Another OtS! This one is from chapter 13 of The Notebook, "The Games We Play," during which Tezuka and Fuji confess to having sex in an elevator.

By the way, for Notebook readers who know my birthday was a couple weeks ago, it appears that I'm getting almost every single one of my gifts late. Scarlet just figured out what she's giving me (she is totally going to FLIP when I finalize all of it to ive it to her though). My mom had to wait until she got her income taxes to get me a laptop (which I'm typing on write now XD)(I'm just going to hope that was a pun on write/right...). And our friend Bailey drew me a picture of Mashiro from Bakuman but didn't have the money to blow it up yet. I just think it's funny that they're all late for different reasons.

German to English translations at the end. And I (Scarlet, adding to Katie's A/N) am sorry for any of you who speak German fluently. I only took German for three years, and it's been a few year since I quit. Also for any readers who speak legit-from-Germany-German and not the kind we learn over here in Amer'ca, please explain to Katie that it really isn't as harsh a language as she thinks... We argued about it on facebook. _If I made any mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them!_ Thank you for correcting me Mitsuke-chan!

Disclaimer: We own Seigaku 2.0, four of whom you don't see here. You can find them on our LJ. We also own Harada and his wife (we decided), the waitress from the first chapter of The Notebook. Oh, and technically we don't own Tosei, they're from Big Windup, but they morphed from a baseball team into a tennis team for the sake of this fic.

Warnings: Lemon. Voyeurism. Kiddy porn, debatably.

 _Shaft_

Harada Kyousuke's eyes were drooping as he watched the security cameras in the hotel elevators. He didn't mind his job, but in a hotel this nice there usually wasn't much need to patrol the halls, so he was stuck in this room with two other guards, watching the cameras. They usually played janken for the elevator cameras because they were the most boring, and Harada had lost tonight.

His eyes caught a screen on which two teenage boys tumbled into the elevator, the taller of the two pushing the shorter one against the wall and kissing him forcibly. Harada's eyes widened. He looked at his companions, both half-asleep. "Hey, guys... come look at this."

-GI-

"Mitsu!" Fuji whined as Tezuka's hand snaked up his shirt to pinch his nipple.

" _Was_?" Tezuka breathed the German word into Fuji's ear.

"Are you sure? In the elevator?" Fuji took a few breaths. Tezuka was being very intense today, which was understandable since they had made it to the semifinals, but...

" _Ja_." Tezuka pushed some of Fuji's hair out of his face. " _Es ist spät, keine Menschen...Ich sehne mich nach dir_." He tilted Fuji's chin up to capture his lips in another hungry kiss.

Fuji shuddered. His knowledge of the German language was rudimentary at best-Tezuka had taught him a little when he'd returned from Germany, but only the basics-but Tezuka somehow managed to make the rather harsh language sound incredibly smooth and sexy, and it made Fuji melt.

"Lube?" Tezuka asked against Fuji's lips, carding a hand through soft brown hair. Fuji reached with trembling hands into his back pocket, then passed the tube to Tezuka, who put it in his own pocket before unbuttoning Fuji's jeans. The tensai pushed them down his legs with his underwear and kicked them to the other side of the elevator.

-GI-

Harada gripped the edge of his chair as the elevator doors dinged open and a group of people, who looked to be drunk to him, got on.

-GI-

Tezuka spun around quickly as the elevator doors chimed. Several third years from a school called Tosei, all inebriated from the smell of them, piled into the elevator. He backed Fuji into the corner, hoping they wouldn't see the tensai. It was a long seven floors down, and one of the older boys had left with Fuji's pants on his head, but none of them had even paid Tezuka the slightest bit of attention as they discussed what they were going to do at the hotel bar.

Fuji sighed in relief when Tezuka stepped away. " _Es tut mir leid_."

Fuji shrugged. "It probably won't happen again."

Tezuka nodded and pulled Fuji into his arms. Their kiss was more gentle this time. Tezuka squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, slicking the first three before pushing his middle inside Fuji to the knuckle. The tensai gasped, legs trembling and hands clutching the handrail behind him for support.

The captain curled his finger inside Fuji, rubbing the little nub of Fuji's prostate, smiling a little as Fuji groaned loudly, his head whipping back and thumping against the wall.

All three of the security guards groaned when the smaller teen started to make those quiet little gasping, whimpering, please-fuck-me noises. He was pretty actually, in a girly way. Harada mentally berated himself for being attracted to the minor. He really needed to get laid.

Fuji bit his lip as Tezuka stretched him; the former captain was still muttering German words into his ear. "Mitsu!" He released his bruised lower lip. "Please? Take me now."

" _Nein_." Tezuka smirked. " _Du hast morgen ein Match. Keine Unannehmlichkeiten für dich_."

Fuji groaned. "Mitsu... you're torturing me..."

"Will you ever learn to be patient?" Tezuka pressed a second finger inside the tensai.

"Though I must admit, it's quite arousing when you beg for it."

Fuji laughed breathily. "I wonder what the others would think if they knew what you were like in bed..."

"Most of them probably already do, since you tell Kikumaru every detail of our sex life," Tezuka replied, nipping at Fuji's bottom lip.

Fuji removed one hand from the rail behind him, fingers reaching out to ghost the head of Tezuka's cock. "Eiji doesn't gossip outside the regulars, and it's not like any of them haven't walked in on or otherwise witnessed us having sex."

" _Du hast recht."_ Tezuka pushed a third finger in.

Fuji squirmed. "Mitsu, please," he whined. "We have sex all the time, I can take it, and you know I'll win no matter how sore I am!"

Tezuka frowned. "Don't let your guard down, Syusuke. This is the national semifinals, we can't afford to have you at less than your best, no matter how skilled you think you are at hiding injuries."

The tensai rolled his eyes. "Are you going to lecture me or screw me?"

"Both," Tezuka muttered.

Fuji curled himself around Tezuka's torso as he pushed inside. "We're almost to our floor." Fuji muttered, looking at the screen next to the door over Tezuka's shoulder.

"Ten floors. Plenty of time."

"Cocky bastard."

Tezuka silenced the tensai with a kiss before he started thrusting.

-GI-

"Guys-" Harada said, barely managing to tear his eyes from the screen, "guys, I think this is illegal."

They ignored him.

"Come on-maybe we should turn it off-"

"No!" they shouted together, turning in unison to shoot Harada a glare before going back to the screen.

"But-but they're kids."

"Hot ones," one of other guards pointed out. "And it's not like they're twelve, shut up."

Harada sat back in his seat, squirming uncomfortably due to his conscious as well as his groin.

-GI-

As promised, Fuji let out a gasp and spattered his release across his and Tezuka's shirts as the door chimed for their floor.

-GI-

The next morning Taka-san was roused from his dreams by an angry knocking at his door. He was actually glad to not be playing now. He had a lot of fun being in charge of the cheerleaders, but it also meant that people often came to him to relay information to the regulars. The head of security wanted him to tell the regulars that their sexual escapades would not be tolerated at his hotel. Taka-san blinked blearily and agreed, apologizing. Shouldn't they have just gone straight to the coaches?

 _Whatever_ , he thought, climbing back into his bed, _it's not like that'll stop Tezuka and Fuji._

-GI- _  
_

Tezuka stuck his head in the first hotel room, Fuji close behind him, and his eyes narrowed. "Sato, Miyaki," he barked, "where are Ichiba and Kinjo?"

Miyaki hopped off his and Sato's bed and sauntered over to Tezuka, standing on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around Tezuka's neck. "Ne, Sensei... I'll tell you... but only if you promise to take me on a date after nationals." Miyaki smiled seductively. "Okay?"

Fuji rolled his eyes. "You're about fifteen years too late, Hiromi-kun."

Miyaki scowled. "Don't call me that!"

Just then the elevator doors opened down the hall, and Ichiba and Kinjo stumbled out, Ichiba giggling like a fool and Kinjo blushing bright red. "Hi, Tezuka-kan, Fuji-san!" Ichiba called, waving. "Did we miss curfew?"

"Only by about five minutes, Hikaru-chan," Fuji said, patting his head. "Why does Kimimitsu-kun look so embarrassed?"

Ichiba grinned but said nothing.

"We'll see you in the morning, Sensei, Fuji-san." Sato removed his boyfriend from the coach's neck and gave them a nonexistent smile. Ichiba and Kimimitsu entered the room they shared with the stoic and the younger tensai and the door was shut.

-GI-

"Mitsu, gotta get up. Door." Fuji mumbled from beneath Tezuka. The coach was sleeping soundly, curled about Fuji, as usual. Fuji shoved him off and pulled on a discarded shirt from the floor. He opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you with something, Mr..." Fuji squinted in the hallway's light. His eyes hadn't adjusted, and he couldn't look at the reflective badge properly.

"Harada. I'm the head of security at this hotel."

"Security?" Fuji's eyes widened in alarm. "Are all the boys okay?"

"They're quite all right, Sir. Last night, we, er-" Harada flushed. "We caught two of your players on camera in an elevator, well..." He lowered his voice. "Having sex."

"Oh!" Fuji chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that-oh, Mitsu, good morning. This nice man has just-"

"You!" Harada all but shouted, pointing at them. "You're-the boys. It must've been eight, nine years ago..."

The man jumped from one foot to the other for a moment. "I'll be back. Stay here." He ran down the hall.

"What was that about?" Tezuka ran a hand through his hair.

"Apparently two of the boys found out all about the wonders of elevator sex last night. I'd bet anything it was Hikaru-chan and Kimimitsu-kun." Fuji pulled off the shirt he had gotten off the floor and went to his suitcase.

Tezuka stepped up behind him. "Shower first." He trailed kisses up Fuji's shoulder.

Later, once they were dressed and had gathered the team in their room to go over who was playing what games, there was another knock on the door.

Tezuka frowned, and Fuji opened it, revealing several security guards, Harada in front, holding an extremely old-looking security tape.

"Will you sign this?"

A/N: So, who didn't want to be Harada? Or all the security guards who got to see those tapes, really.

Translations:

 _Was_? - What?

 _Ja. -_ Yes.

 _Es ist spät, kein Menschen...Ich ersehnte dich.._. - It is late, no people...I long for you…

 _Es tut mir leid. -_ I'm sorry.

 _Nein_. _Du hast morgen ein Match. Keine Berschwerden fur dich_. - No. You have a matchtomorrow. No discomfort for you.

 _Du hast recht._ \- You are right./True.


End file.
